


Плохие вещи

by thett



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло не может заснуть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохие вещи

Худшие вещи, которые мир мог узнать о Трафальгаре Ло, были скрыты от людских глаз. Ло полагал, что беспочвенные проявления агрессии вредят здоровью и имиджу - как и проявления эмоций вообще. Вряд ли можно сказать, что он не испытывал чувств. Иногда они даже были сильными. Это он хотел скрыть как ничто другое. Максимум эмоций, которые Ло согласился отдать Луффи - раздражение, легкое и пьяное. Луффи не спрашивал разрешения прежде чем начинать громко говорить в месте, где кто-то спал. Хлесткая ярость, окутывавшая Ло каждый раз, когда Луффи делал что-то непотребное, тоже не спрашивала разрешения.

Под сомкнутыми веками в клубке фрактальных водорослей его рябившую от хохота грудь крест-накрест оплетала цепь, смыкалась каменными наручниками на запястьях. Луффи переставал смеяться, опускал руки и плечи, прогибаясь под тяжестью кайросеки. Губы кривила неуверенная улыбка. Ло становилось его жалко: противно, мелочно жалко, Ло не нравилось видеть на бесстрашной резиновой маске выражение потерявшегося щенка и не нравилось, что его это задевает.  
\- Ночью надо спать, - говорил Ло негромко, на ухо, прижимая палец к губам. Губы под пальцем шевелились, пытаясь спорить.  
\- Не разговаривай рядом, когда я сплю, - указывал на очевидное Ло.  
\- Два часа ночи, что ты здесь забыл? Перепутал камбуз с туалетом? - отчаивался Ло.  
Луффи улыбался. В округлившихся глазах золотая рыбка взбивала хвостом ведро ледяной воды.  
\- Засыпай, - приказывал Ло, накрывая пустой взгляд ладонью.

Плохие вещи, о которых Ло не рассказал Бепо (если бы тот был рядом), Коразону (если бы он был жив) и своему учителю гистологии (если бы они хоть раз напились), чаще происходили по ночам, когда чувства обострялись и дистанцироваться от них становилось сложнее. Поэтому Ло предпочитал соблюдать режим и рано ложиться - до полуночи, до одиннадцати, ему это удавалось, когда был на своем корабле. Пираты соломенной шляпы играли в шашки, состязались в армрестлинге и жарили блинчики. Ло ненавидел мучное. Он уходил спать в самый дальний закуток на палубе, обнимал меч и клялся каждый раз, что убьет того придурка, который потревожит его сон.

Убьет каждого, кто попытается переступить выложенную соломой и посыпанную солью черту на полу. Сводный брат Луффи был пылающим кустом, стоявшим между ними со второй встречи, задолго до нее. Он занимал в иерархии Луффи самое высокое место, потерянный на лужайках детства трон, мысли, слова и улыбки. Говоря о нем, Луффи становился серьезным. Воспоминание об Эйсе заставляло его плакать. Ло не нравилось видеть, как с побелевшего лица стекают безрассудство, смелость, любые чувства. Ему не нравилась скорбь. В своих мыслях Ло менял органы Эйса местами, превращая его в карикатурное чудовище. Расчленял на составные части, выкидывая в море останки: печенку у одного острова, огненные руки на берег другого. Мертвый Эйс делал Луффи слабее. За это Ло долго и с удовольствием бил его по лицу, пока под красной пленкой не терялись все до единой веснушки.

Самым печальным, что могло случиться с Ло (помимо преждевременной смерти и крушения планов) было желание целиком кого-то присвоить. Кого-то, кто был достаточно смел и неудачлив для того, чтобы стать объектом такого отношения. Это решило бы все проблемы: если бы Ло мог приказать, спеленать своим авторитетом и властью, заткнуть чересчур громкую глотку, связать пристающие руки, запереть в каюте, удержать на месте, просто - удержать.  
Луффи нельзя было посадить на цепь, его не останавливали просьбы и увещевания, преграды ломались под натиском. Единственным, что могло его удержать, были обещания. Луффи обещал Ло альянс, и значение, которое он вкладывал в это несложное слово, оказалось ужасающим. Он пытался чего-то добиться от Ло, чего он хотел посередине ночи, почему он считал это дозволенным?  
\- Уходи, - отворачивался Ло, - я сплю.

Ло не спал нормально уже пять дней. Закрывая глаза, он видел картины бытового насилия, которые серьезно подтачивали его мнение о себе. Ло думал, что он взрослый разумный человек, который в силах справиться с инфантильным неразумным существом; Луффи был стихийной силой, неуправляемой силой. Ло думал, что было бы здорово обмотать Луффи цепями из кайросеки и запереть в трюме, перевязать крепкой веревкой и запереть в трюме, заткнуть его вечно болтающий рот и наконец запереть в трюме.  
И делать с ним ужасные вещи. Невыносимые, ужасные вещи.

Если бы Ло стал составлять список, то сбился на половине. Глаза натирал соленый песок. Пальцы, стиснувшие ножны, неприятно подрагивали. Над линией взгляда медленно поднималось из моря солнце. Сколько было времени - четыре, пять?  
\- Убирайся к чертовой матери, шляпа.  
\- Неа, - Луффи довольно улыбался. - Теперь, когда я наконец тебя разбудил. Пойдем рыбачить?


End file.
